Un lugar a donde volver
by Ayriel Darkmoon
Summary: Basado en Episode Zero. Una chica llega sola a la ciudad, esperando encontrar a esa persona que tanto ama... Pero acaso él estará aqui? Por favor dejen review :)


**Un lugar a donde volver**

_DISCLAIMER: Aunque quisiera lo contrario, Gundam Wing no me pertenece... Midii es un personaje del manga Episode Zero, que también es de Gundam Wing. Lo único que si me pertenece es la historia de la muerte de la familia de Midii, porque en el manga solo se menciona que su padre estaba enfermo y que sus hermanos son menores._

Una chica rubia, vestida con blusa blanca y pantalón negro, va caminando por una calle muy transitada. El día es gris, parece que todo lo que sentía en ese momento se reflejara en el cielo. Pasa por el frente de una iglesia, toma el crucifijo que lleva alrededor del cuello y piensa: _"Dios mío, por favor, concédeme el deseo de encontrar lo que tanto he buscado durante todos estos años; él puede ser quien me salve..."_ La joven besa el crucifijo y sigue caminando, tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Para el atardecer, el cansancio se había apoderado de ella. Fue cuando decidió descansar en un pequeño parque. Los niños seguían jugando, aún cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Ella nunca había sido así. Siempre fue una niña triste, melancólica, demasiado madura para su edad: todo esto debido a su situación familiar y económica. En su casa siempre faltó el dinero. Ella era quien debía ganar el dinero para sus tres hermanos menores y su padre, quien siempre estuvo enfermo y, lamentablemente, murió. Uno de sus hermanos fue asesinado durante la guerra; otro, desapareció sin dejar rastro; y el tercero, murió por la misma enfermedad que su padre. Antes ya pensaba que no tenía derecho a vivir, pero después de la muerte de su familia entera, esta idea no solo prevaleció, sino que se hizo más fuerte. Pero su fé siempre la acompañó. Siempre creyó que alguien superior la cuidaba, o que probablemente la había hecho pasar por todo eso para fortalecerla. Ahora, sentía la necesidad de hablar con la única persona que la hizo sentir como un ser humano, y desde hacia varios meses que lo había estado buscando.

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas. A primera vista, parecía ser una indigente, una persona sin hogar. De hecho, así era. Vagaba, iba a donde el camino la llevara, siempre con la esperanza de encontrarlo. A él. ¿Acaso era demasiada esperanza? ¿Qué sucedería si estuviera muerto? Él siempre fue un soldado, probablemente aun lo era, o tal vez eso mismo lo habría llevado hasta su muerte... No, no quería siquiera pensar en eso. Era por él que había viajado todo este tiempo.

Una chica de cabello castaño y rizado, de ojos claros, camina por el sendero del parque: es Catherine Bloom, y lleva varias bolsas de papel estraza. Viene desde el mercado, y sus brazos ya le duelen por el peso de sus compras. Se sienta al lado de la chica rubia, y deja las bolsas en el piso. La chica voltea y mira a Catherine. Por alguna extraña razón, siente que la conoce: esa mirada, esa sonrisa... ¿Quién era ella?

- Disculpa...

- Si?

- ¿Te conozco? – dijo temerosa la chica rubia

- ¿Hm? Lo siento, nunca te había visto antes...

- Entonces discúlpame... Vengo desde muy lejos buscando a un viejo amigo...

- Debe ser un amigo muy especial. – dijo Catherine sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¿Desea que la ayude?

- No sería ninguna molestia.

Catherine se levantó y tomó algunas bolsas. La chica rubia hizo lo mismo, y partieron siguiendo un camino que las llevaría al cabo de pocos minutos a casa de Catherine.

- Un momento, abriré la puerta... – dijo Catherine mientras dejaba las bolsas del mandado en una banca junto a la puerta.

- De acuerdo.

- Llaves... – Catherine comienza a buscar en su bolso. – Aquí están.

Catherine abrió la puerta y fue directamente a la cocina, que no quedaba a más de 10 pasos. La joven rubia no entró, ya que temía que Catherine la creyera ladrona. Claro, alguna vez lo había sido, pero mientras estuviera en esta ciudad no obraría mal. Algo le decía que su amigo estaría aquí.

- Chica, ¿gustas pasar? – dijo Catherine desde la cocina, mientras sacaba sus compras de las bolsas.

- ¿Eh? – dijo la joven sorprendida - ¿Me... estás invitando?

- Claro, es más, si lo deseas, puedes pasar la noche aquí.

- ¿En... en serio...?

- En serio. – Catherine sonrió y se acercó a la rubia. – Si te dejo afuera, mi conciencia no me dejará dormir.

- Gracias... – Catherine la tomó del brazo para que entrara y entonces cerró la puerta. – Pero...

- No, te quedarás aunque quieras pasar toda la noche buscando a tu amigo. Además, tal vez mi hermano lo conozca.

- ¿Hermano...?

- Si, su nombre es Trowa. Bueno, ese es el nombre que utilizaba antes de que lo identificara como mi hermano. Su verdadero nombre es Triton.

Catherine fue hacia la cocina y su huésped se quedó en el sillón. Encendió la estufa, y comenzó a partir algunas verduras. La joven no podía creer como alguien que no la conocía podía siquiera hablarle. Y más aún porque ella nunca le preguntó sobre su procedencia, ni su nombre, ni siquiera sobre su ocupación. La casa era tan acogedora, era el hogar que ella siempre había deseado: decorado con sencillez y belleza al mismo tiempo, caluroso, y cómodo. No con ese constante ambiente de tensión, en el que sentía que no podía respirar, ni moverse con libertad. ¿Cómo alguien con una casa tan bella pudo haber confiado en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio?

-Disculpa... – dijo la rubia casi susurrando.

- ¿Si? – Catherine interrumpió su labor para contestar.

- ¿Por qué me invitaste?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno... No me conoces... No sabes mi nombre... ¿Qué sucedería si yo fuera una asesina serial o una ladrona?

- Hahaha... – Catherine rió un poco para luego sonreír de nuevo. – Bueno, por dos razones. Primera, algo me dijo que tú tenías buenas intenciones. Y segunda, me recuerdas un poco a Trowa.

- Me dijiste que ese no era su nombre.

- Es que le queda mejor. – Catherine tomó tres filetes de carne y los colocó en la cazuela. – Él no tarda en llegar. Fue a visitar a unos amigos en una colonia cerca de aquí.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Catherine Bloom. ¿Y el tuyo?

- Me llamo...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo el diálogo de las dos jóvenes. Catherine se acercó a abrir, y la joven bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- Trowa, que bien que llegaste. ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bien, aunque Duo tenía la muñeca lastimada por cargar cosas pesadas.

- Ese es su trabajo. – dijo Catherine en forma de broma.

- Y él lo quiso así. – siguió Trowa.

- Si... La comida, ya casi está lista, siéntate.

Trowa se sentó en el comedor, y Catherine volvió a la cocina. La joven rubia aún no decía nada, ni planeaba hacerlo. Supuso que el joven Trowa se molestaría si supiera que una desconocida dormiría en su casa.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa, Trowa, ella es nuestra huésped.

- ¿Hm? – Trowa volteó hacia el sillón y miró asombrado. – Mucho gusto...

- Igualmente. – dijo la chica aún sin levantar la mirada.

- Oye, ahora que recuerdo, Trowa llegó en el mismo momento en el que me ibas a decir tu nombre.

- Es cierto... – levantó la mirada y antes de poder pronunciar cualquier otra palabra, miró fijamente a Trowa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Tú... – susurró la joven sin dejar de mirar sorprendida a Trowa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Trowa tranquilamente.

- ¿Trowa...?

- Si, ese es mi nombre.

- ¿No me recuerdas...? – dijo la chica sin poder creer lo que veía.

- Lo siento, nunca te había visto...

- No... – la chica se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a Trowa – ¡Soy yo! ¡Vamos, recuerda!

Trowa miró fijamente a la chica, le parecía conocida, pero no sabía donde la había visto. Volteó hacia Catherine, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que su hermano. Buscando en su memoria, finalmente encontró su rostro.

- Eres Midii...

- Lo recordaste... – Midii sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Entonces es él de quien me hablabas... – dijo Catherine.

- Si... Es él... – Midii abrazó a Trowa y rompió en llanto – No sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte...

- Disculpen... – dijo Catherine apenada - ¿Cuándo se conocieron...?

- Hace mucho tiempo...

Midii soltó a Trowa y se secó las lágrimas, Trowa la miró compasivamente, y después ella se sentó frente a él.

- Disculpa por asustarte...

- No es nada... – Trowa aún no podía asimilar lo ocurrido – Pero... ¿cómo me encontraste...?

- Bueno....

Trowa volteó hacia Catherine, intentando decirle que los dejara solos. Ella entendió la indirecta, y salió de la casa.

- No era necesario que la obligaras a irse... Si no fuera por ella, nunca te hubiera encontrado...

Trowa permaneció en silencio, sólo miraba a Midii con cierta melancolía.

- Mi padre murió, mis hermanos también... Estoy sola... – Midii bajó la mirada y su voz comenzó a sonar algo entrecortada – Decidí salir de la ciudad para buscar un nuevo hogar... He viajado durante 5 meses... Siempre tuve esperanza de encontrar a alguien...

- Y ese alguien... ¿era yo?

- Yo... – Midii miró a Trowa y se sonrojó – A decir verdad...

- Midii... – Trowa se recargó sobre la mesa para acercarse más a Midii - ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

- ¡Porque yo...! – Midii se levantó violentamente y bajó la voz – Porque yo...

Trowa se puso de pie y se acercó a Midii. La miró a los ojos, y entonces ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

- Porque me enamoré de ti, y aún siento lo mismo... – susurró débilmente.

Así permanecieron durante pocos minutos, hasta que Midii, aun con la mirada baja, se separó de Trowa.

- No quiero que te asustes por mis sentimientos...

- No te preocupes.

- Aún si no sientes lo mismo por mí, permíteme estar contigo...

Fue así como Midii se convirtió en una huésped permanente de la casa de los Bloom, es cierto que Trowa no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero a ella no le importaba. Sólo quería estar con él, su único motivo para vivir...

* * *

NF> Espero que les haya gustado, ya que este fanfic se me ocurrió gracias a mi actual condición sentimental... En fin, esto esta basado en los sucesos del Episode Zero, ya que en este Trowa conoce a Midii y ella lo usa como medio para cumplir sus objetivos, ya que ella trabaja como espía, todo esto para mantener a su padre enfermo y a sus tres hermanos menores. Al final, Trowa se va, y Midii nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía. Etc Etc si quieren saber mas leanlo, esta por algun lugar en internet, aunque sea en scans. Nos vemos luego. "Que la oscuridad esté con todos ustedes y con su espíritu"

Atte. Ayriel Darkmoon.


End file.
